Boundary Line
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Draco Malfoy hanyalah sebuah siluet tipis. Terlalu jauh untuk digapai, namun terlalu dekat untuk dikejar. / "Kalau takdir yang berkata demikian, biarlah selamanya tetap begitu." / …dan, ya, garis pembatas itu masih ada. Selalu ada.


Boundary Line

J.K.R. owns Harry Potter

**Semi AU, T for language and some scenes, OOC is very possible here**

Draco Malfoy hanyalah sebuah siluet tipis. Terlalu jauh untuk digapai, namun terlalu dekat untuk dikejar. / "Kalau takdir yang berkata demikian, biarlah selamanya tetap begitu." / …dan, ya, garis pembatas itu masih ada. _Selalu _ada.

Chapter I

-oOo-

"Lihat gadis-gadis itu," cibir Ron penuh benci, "menjerit-jerit layaknya dirasuki oleh _Banshee_."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione mengulas senyuman setipis mungkin, berusaha menampakkan ekspresi wajar. "Kau ini _cemburu_ karena Malfoy memiliki penggemar?"

Ron Weasley melirik tak percaya kepada Hermione. Bibirnya berkerut. Lelaki berambut merah itu bahkan tak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan kebencian yang tersirat pada wajahnya yang berbintik-bintik. "Membelanya sekarang, Mione?" tanya Ron jengkel. "Oh, hebat. Kupikir kau berada di pihak yang sama denganku dan—biar kuingat-ingat dulu—mayoritas para Gryffindor."

Hermione mendengus, mengabaikan helaan napas Harry yang dilakukannya sesamar mungkin. "Yeah, terserahmulah."

"Lagipula, Malfoy sekarang tidak buruk-buruk amat, kok," celetuk Harry, kembali membuka topik soal Draco Malfoy setelah keadaan menjadi _agak_ damai untuk beberapa saat. Diam-diam, Hermione menyumpahinya dalam hati. "Maksudku, _ayolah_. Kalau Malfoy masih se-brengsek dulu, Hermione pasti setidaknya mendapatkan luka di—kau tahu, beberapa bagian tubuh."

Hermione mengernyit. Ia tidak tahu _bagian tubuh_ mana yang dimaksud oleh Harry, dan dirinya bertanya-tanya soal makna kalimat Harry yang terkesan netral. Meski begitu, Harry tetap harus memihak, kan?

"Itu sebagai bukti bahwa kemampuan albino itu masih jauh di bawah Hermione," kata Ron. "Dan bukti nyata bahwa semua _ferret_ berotak minim dan kelewat idiot."

Hermione meringis. _Well_, kalau lelaki kedua terpintar di Hogwarts saja dihina sebagai seseorang yang, ijinkan Hermione mengutip perkataan Ron lagi, _berotak minim dan kelewat idiot_, Hermione ingin tahu setinggi apa standar _pintar_ menurut Ron.

"Narcissa menyelamatkanku, tidakkah kau mengingatnya, Ron?"

"Dan kau berpikir bahwa sifat sialan milik Malfoy itu berasal dari ibunya yang, setidaknya, masih memiliki hati nurani, Harry?" Ron mengernyit tak percaya. Kemudian mendesah dengan berat. "Tentu saja sifat bar-bar itu berasal dari Malfoy senior yang mengesalkan itu. Berjalan di sekolah ini seolah-olah miliknya saja."

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menatap ke sekitar koridor Hogwarts yang panjang dan berliku-liku. Dua bulan pertama di tahun ketujuh, yang harus ia ulang lagi, terasa hebat. Tentu saja karena jabatan Ketua Murid yang akhirnya ia ambil (karena sebelumnya Hermione terpaksa menelantarkan jabatan itu mengingat tugas pencarian Hocrux), meski rekannya tidak semenyenangkan yang ia kira. Hermione melirik ke bawah, ke arah seragam yang kini ia kenakan, dan mau tak mau tersenyum tipis melihat pin Ketua Murid yang ia tersemat disana memantulkan cahaya samar.

Hermione menghembuskan napas perlahan. Rekannya _benar-benar_ tidak menyenangkan. Masih terbayang di benak Hermione bagaimana Draco Malfoy memandangnya dari atas ke bawah begitu ia masuk ke dalam ruang Asrama, dan berkomentar sesuatu seperti, '_Well_, tidak buruk juga.' Tentu saja Hermione nyaris meledak karenanya, kalau saja Hermione tidak ingat akan jabatan yang ia miliki tahun ajaran ini. _Ketua Murid_, bisik Hermione pada dirinya sendiri saat itu.

Tentu saja tiap hari demi hari yang Hermione lalui selama dua bulan ini tidak begitu bagus. Pagi hari selalu diawali dengan seruan-seruan kurang ajar dari Draco atau bahkan dari dirinya sendiri, dan berakhir dengan salah seorang membanting sesuatu atau mendaraskan mantra, yang, selalu berhasil ditepis oleh satunya lagi. Mengingat betapa Hermione sudah pernah menjalani perang sungguhan, ia tidak begitu khawatir dengan keselamatannya. Draco Malfoy bias ia bunuh hanya dengan satu layangan tongkat.

Tuan Malfoy arogan itu kini dapat berterimakasih atas kemurahan hatinya.

"…betul, kan, Mione?"

"_Apa_?" Hermione menoleh, agak terkejut, ke arah Harry. "Sori, aku tidak memperhatikan."

"Kami sedang membahas tentang Malfoy, kau tahu."

"Kurasa, kalimat yang tepat seharusnya adalah, 'Kami _masih_ membahas tentang Malfoy.' Bukankah begitu?" kata Hermione enggan. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam Aula Besar, dan tentu saja langsung disambut oleh hiruk pikuk dari sana sini, seperti hari-hari biasanya. "Lagipula," lanjut Hermione lagi setelah berhasil mendapatkan tempat duduk, "bukankah menurut kalian sebaiknya kalian berhenti membicarakannya? Kalian mulai terdengar seperti salah satu penggemarnya, tahu."

"Tentu saja kami _bukan_ penggemar Malfoy sialan itu! Setidaknya, kami masih punya otak—"

"Aku _apa_, Weasel?"

Hermione terlonjak, nyaris terpekik pelan karena kehadiran tiba-tiba Draco Malfoy di belakangnya. Menoleh perlahan, ia dapat melihat lelaki itu kini mengerutkan kening, dengan mata kelabu penuh benci ke arah Ron. Ron, yang tak mau kalah, membalas pandangan itu lebih bengis lagi.

Kemudian, Draco mendesah, menyatakan bahwa ia menyerah dalam perang bisu barusan. Mengabaikan pandangan puas di wajah Ron, Draco menoleh ke arah Hermione yang, mengejutkan, sudah siap mendengar hinaan-hinaan dan membalasnya dengan sengit.

Rupanya, ia salah.

Draco mengerjapkan matanya sekali, dan pandangan benci yang masih berbekas untuk Ron tersebut kini melunak. Ia menghembuskan napas perlahan, sebelum berkata, "Kau bisa jangan kemana-mana dulu nanti malam?"

"_Apa-apaan_!" seru Ron keras, sukses membungkam seluruh Aula. "_Kau _mau _mengajak Hermione kencan_?!"

Draco menoleh jengkel setengah mati ke arah Ron. "Tidak, Idiot. Aku ingin mengatur ulang Jadwal Prefek yang sudah terbelengkalai untuk beberapa saat," sahut Draco dengan rasa tidak suka yang begitu kental pada air mukanya. Kemudian, ia kembali menatap Hermione yang nyaris meledak rasanya. "Nah, jadi ini _jelas-jelas_ bukan kencan. Bukan jenis pertemuan yang dimaksud oleh teman idiotmu, oke?"

Hermione terdiam sejenak. Otaknya bergerak secepat mungkin, mengingat-ingat jadwalnya malam ini. "Tidak bisa," kata Hermione pada akhirnya. "Nott meminta bantuanku untuk pelajaran Herbologi."

"_Nott_?"

Kalau situasinya lain, Hermione mungkin akan tertawa karena perpaduan suara Draco dan Ron terdengar begitu aneh dan tidak pada tempatnya. Namun, kini ia dihadapkan denganRon yang memandangnya seolah-olah ia adalah seorang pengkhianat dan Draco yang, entah mengapa, memandangnya dengan kebencian yang berlebihan. Oh, tentu saja, serta Harry yang duduk manis pada tempatnya, menonton tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Nott?" ulang Ron secepat mungkin. Dari wajahnya, Hermione dapat melihat ketidaksukaannya karena telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang _sama_ dengan Draco pada waktu yang _sama_ juga. "Maksudmu, Nott yang _itu_? Nott si Slyherin itu? Astaga, Hermione! Setidaknya, kau _jangan_ langsung menerima kencan tanpa berpikir dua kali, dong!"

Hermione hendak menjawab, namun, nampaknya Draco juga tidak mau kalah soal permasalahan mengendalikan situasi ini. "Dan _kau_ lebih memilih untuk mengajari Nott yang jelas-jelas nyaris selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna di bidang pelajaran Herbologi ketimbang menyusun jadwal Prefek dengan…"

Hermione tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Draco selanjutnya, karena Draco buru-buru merendam suaranya dengan batuk yang dibuat-buat. Dari kalimat Draco sebelumnya, Hermione berasumsi bahwa kata yang terpotong adalah _dengan_ku.

Dan kata itu cukup mengerikan untuk standar seorang _casanova_ seperti Malfoy sekalipun, bahkan untuk Hermione.

"_Well_," kata Hermione perlahan, lebih kepada Draco ketimbang kepada Ron, "lagipula, kau tidak bisa langsung mengatakan hal itu kepadaku sekarang dan memintaku untuk meluangkan jadwalku malam ini, _kan_? Lagipula—"

"Oh, betul. Aku lupa kalau aku berbicara dengan seseorang yang tampaknya begitu sibuk, sehingga aku harus membuat janji dari jauh-jauh hari terlebih dahulu."

"—kau bisa mengatur jadwal itu ulang seorang diri, lalu aku dapat melihatnya dan hanya berkata apakah aku setuju atau tidak, kan?"

"Merlin, Granger," ujar Draco. Entah mengapa lebih terdengar letih ketimbang jengkel. "Kukira Profesor McGonagall berkata bahwa kerja sama dan solidaritas antar rekan adalah sesuatu yang amat penting dan berperan besar dalam melaksanakan mandat sebagai Ketua Murid."

"Apakah aku baru mendengar kalimat itu dari seseorang yang selalu mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'Kerjakan saja bagianmu, dan aku akan mengerjakan bagianku _kapan-kapan_'?"

"Mione, kau tidak tahu, ya, kalau ini salah satu dari rencana Malfoy untuk mendapatkanmu?" kata Ron, mulai kembali ikut campur. "Maksudku, mungkin ia ingin mencoba—sori, Mione, tidak bermaksud, sungguh—untuk mengencani gadis baik-baik sepertimu."

"Entah mengapa, Weasel," kata Draco berbahaya, "sepertinya pemikiranmu mulai bercabang-cabang, ya? Sayangnya, cabang-cabang itu berakhir menjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres, rupanya."

"Wah, baik sekali kau, Malfoy, mau memperhatikanku sedemikian rupa."

"Hah, memperhatikan makhluk jadi-jadian sepertimu? Maaf saja, ya, tapi—"

"Merlin," gumam Hermione. "Kurasa aku sudah kenyang. Harry, mau ikut?"

Harry menyunggingkan senyuman lebar. "Mione," katanya dengan paras semanis mungkin, "tidakkah kau sadar kalau mereka kini tengah memperebutkan_mu_?"

-oOo-

Hermione tengah duduk bersila di atas lantai pualam Asrama ketika ia mendengar suara pintu lukisan yang mengayun dengan anggun, disusul oleh suara langkah kaki yang berat dan teratur. Mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang masuk (meski Hermione sudah tahu siapa orang tersebut), Hermione akhirnya menghela napasnya dengan perasaan campuran antara lega dan jengkel.

"Oh, kau sudah ada disini, rupanya," kata Draco, tidak terlihat terkejut. "Dan, hei, blazer itu manis kalau kaupakai."

Hermione merasakan pipinya memanas, dan ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah pucat Draco. Mendecakkan lidahnya kesal karena sadar bahwa ia sudah dipermainkan, Hermione membalas, "Kau telat," katanya. "Lima belas menit, kurasa."

Draco mengangkat alisnya, terlihat bingung untuk sejenak, sebelum ia akhirnya berkata, "Kupikir aku tidak mengatakan jam berapa persisnya," katanya kalem. "Maka, secara teknis, aku sama sekali tidak telat."

Hermione menghembuskan napasnya setelah berpikir beberapa saat mengenai ucapan Draco barusan. Karena ia sadar bahwa ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa soal kenyataan tersebut, Hermione memilih untuk diam dan kembali ke posisinya semula, membelakangi Draco.

Ucapan Harry soal _memperebutkan_ tadi pagi agaknya membuat pipi Hermione terasa panas setiap kali bertatap muka dengan Ron maupun dengan Draco. Usai mendengar ucapan Harry, Hermione meresponsnya hanya dengan sebuah dengusan pelan, dan buru-buru keluar dari Aula meski Ron memanggilnya dengan suara nyaring.

Hermione juga harus mengaku bahwa sepanjang hari itu tidak berjalan dengan _benar-benar_ baik, mengingat bahwa pada kelas Herbologi, ia dipasangkan dengan—Merlin!—Draco selama satu tahun ajaran ke depan, yang berarti bahwa pasangan Herbologi terakhir Hermione di Hogwarts adalah _Draco_.

Itu tidak akan menjadi kenangan yang cukup menyenangkan bagi Hermione.

_Well_, lupakan tiap imaji dalam pikirannya yang tak bisa berhenti bermunculan soal dirinya dan Ron. Atau mungkin dirinya dengan Draco.

Untuk pertama kali dalam beberapa hari, Hermione memandang lengannya, kemudian mengusap tulisan yang tertera di sana.

_Darah-lumpur._

**TBC**

Maaf pendek. Chapter selanjutnya _pasti_ (halah!) lebih panjang, kok. _Well_, minimal 2K, deh. Serius.

_Mind to give me any review?_

**Chantal.**


End file.
